


@TheRealDeku on sketchers united did 50% of the work

by Scetcher6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scetcher6/pseuds/Scetcher6
Summary: I should have resistedHow disgusting
Relationships: Jason/Atushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	@TheRealDeku on sketchers united did 50% of the work

I should have resisted

I was supposed to resist. That's why I was even here after all.

To resist.

What if my father found out. 

No he will find out, I know he will.

I shouldn't have even played that game. 

Maybe I wanted it to happen...

How disgusting 

To want to kiss a boy

How will you atone yourself

Disgusting 

....................

Today was another test. He was at a party, at some kid he didn't know's house. He was playing a game.

An innocent game really.

It started as truth or dare, then somehow turned into spin the bottle.

He expected to kiss someone, it would be fine.

He could deal with that punishment 

What he did not expect was to kiss his friend 

He did not expect the emotions that came with that kiss

He also did not expect what came after

.....................

Kissing Atushi was like heaven. Even though his lips were chap, note to self: force him to drink enough water to be a healthy human being, it felt amazing. 

Totally not as if he'd been waiting a years to kiss those lips.

And as quickly as the kiss started it was done. The flushed face he saw afterwards made Jason want to go back and kiss him again. But he resisted, seeing how the beautiful face of his friend go from lovestruck to ashamed in a matter of seconds.

After their kiss the games ended relatively quickly.

And as if on autopilot Jason took Atushi's hand taking him to one of the rooms, and promptly closed the door. Both boys looking at each other as if in a daze, both wearing looks of want and desparation.

Then Atushi let out a breath that seemed to break Jason out of his daze. Jason took a breath before diving in to give a soft kiss to Atushi's lips.

That kiss was recuperated with an eager mouth making noises. Hands began touching, starting at the waist, going up and down before groping Atushi's ass earning a moan from the boy. But before they could go any further the door to the room opened to reveal a drunk teen that neither of the boys knew.

Quickly letting go of each other in embarrassment they turned away from each other realizing what they were doing. One boy excited and eager to continue, the other in a state of horror realizing what this meant. 

The drunk teen (thankfully) left as if he didn't even realize they were there.

Atushi began to leave the room only to stop when feeling a slight pull to his shirt. He turned around to find Jason looking sheepish holding a piece of his hoody, as if he were asking permission to continue.

After fighting an inner war with himself Atushi lost himself to his wants. Following Jason into a bathroom.

After locking the door Jason continued exactly where he left off, touching Atushi. Knowing the other boy's inexperience Jason decided to refrain himself. But still used what he had learned from his own experiences, he continued kissing Atushi and promptly bit his bottom lip earning a loud moan and another strangled sound from the boy.

Slowly pushing him to the wall, Jason bit his lip again only to hear a strangled "please". Jason ready to grant whatever wish Atushi asked of him softly brought his hand down right at the hem of his shirt. And at a sickenly slow pace lifted the shirt and asked Atushi "What do you need?" Only to hear another "please" only it sounded more like a strangled moan instead of a plea for release.

Jason being a very good tease promptly said "Baby you have to be more specific than that if you want me to touch you" he said teasingly, causing a very loud whine to come from Atushi's mouth. Which brought Jason a large amount of satisfaction. "So" he continued "If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me what you want baby" he said with a smirk.

That sentence only caused Atushi to become more aroused.

The thought of Jason dominating him only brought his sexual frustration further causing him to reply "please" a moan "please touch me" "Where" a loud whine "Everywhere" Atushi said desparately.

That was all Jason needed before diving in kissing the other boy into abandon.

As they kissed they heard a loud knock at the bathroom door. Jason ignoring the knock continued kissing him trailing down his neck and softly sucked on the soft flesh just enough to feel good but hard enough to leave a mark. 

But Atushi as soon as he heard the door open, and pushed away quickly realizing *S H I T* 

...............

Here he was in some bathroom he was kissing his best friend from childhood. 

In a house he had never been in before.

His shirt somehow off.

And he had a hickey.

This was not supposed to happen.

Now his father would find out for sure.

And he would be punished.

No

He couldn't take that

He could take the punishment for playing a game

He could take the punishment for kissing a girl

He could take the punishment for having sex with a girl

But not with a boy

No not with a boy

And not just any boy

His friend nonetheless 

How disgusting 

He doesn't even know what kind of punishment is in store for him now

Then a voice snaps him out of his thoughts

"Hey" he can hear the emotion in the voice

"You ok" concern

"Your crying" worry

"Did I go too far?" Panic

He didn't want to hear those emotions from him. No Jason's voice should be happy "Did I-" a sob cuts him off. 

God was that him

"No" "No it's not you, it's not that" he sobs loudly

God why did he sound so pathetic

He opens his eyes to see Jason's worried face only to think one thing

*beautiful*

As a dark hand comes up to his face and wipes his tears away all he can think is

*beautiful*

A soft lips brings him closer to reality and his senses

The kiss is different than earlier

It's less desperate 

Less lustful

More emotional 

More love

Almost as if to say "sorry" "I love you"

And unexpectedly he feels himself kissing back trying to say "sorry I love you too"

He hopes Jason can feel his apology because as little sense as that makes in their situation it is all that makes sense

And as if reading his mind after parting Jason says "It's ok" almost as if talking not just to Atushi, but to them both

"it's ok"

As he feels his tears being wiped away again he holds Jason's arm to ground himself and looks up to see Jason's face and smiles.

He smiles because he knows that no matter what punishments await him at home, he knows Jason will be here.

He doesn't deny his feelings this time as he kisses Jason again, this time full of emotion, but not an apology. No this time it is just love and as he feels Jason kiss back he can feel the love being returned. 

And as they break apart he looks into Jason's loving worry filled eyes he knows he'll be okay, that they'll both be okay. And they both give each other watery smiles trying to reassure the other. Although it's mostly Jason reassuring Atushi and Atushi reassuring himself. They both end up sleeping happily that night. (Note to self: make sure to punch Atushi's dad)

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is terrible but if anyone reads reviews are appreciated


End file.
